O Real e o Sobrenatural
by LohWP
Summary: Os pesornagens de Supernatural, assim com a série não me pertencem. WINCEST então não me xinguem. Não gosta não leia! ... Sam ainda perturbado por Lucifer deixa vir à tona os sentimentos que sempre tentou esconder.


O real e o sobrenatural.

Após Sam deixar Lúcifer entrar em sua cabeça de novo a mente do moreno vive entrando em colapso constantemente. Dean impotente vê as cenas de mãos atadas, ama o irmão incondicionalmente e só Deus sabia como ele estava sofrendo por ver o irmão nesse estado.

Lúcifer não media esforços para destruir por completo a sanidade mental de Sam. Ele fazia de tudo,

criava na cabeça de Sam ilusões horriveis, como por exemplo fazer o irmão mais novo de Dean ainda pensar que estava na jaula junto com Lúcifer e Miguel.

Enfim passou-se o tempo, Sam ja tinha se "acostumado" com a presença de Lúcifer cantando em sua cabeça, pelo menos agora as alucinações tinham parado um pouco e o moreno ja sabia distiguir o que era real e o que era ilusão.

Somente Sam, e agora Lúcifer, sabiam do desejo que o moreno alimentava secretamente pelo irmão

mais velho. Desde seus 16 anos Sam começou a perceber que o sentimento que tinha pelo irmão

tinha se tornado um pouco diferente. Começou a olha-lo de outra forma, as vezes quando o via

sem camisa apreciava discretamente aquela visão. Uma vez, durante as milhares de vezes em

que ficaram sozinhos num quarto de motel qualquer, ele espionou Dean tormar banho pela fechadura da porta, neste momento sentiu sua calça apertar, logo libertou seu membro de sua cueca e começou a se tocar freneticamente enquanto admirava Dean tomar banho.

–-

Sam estava dormindo em uma cama de solteiro de mais dos motéis de beira de estrada, não sonhava

com nada demais, quando de repente o fogo começou. Quando olhou em volta de si mesmo, viu que

estava novamente na jaula de Lúcifer. Se assustou de início, no entanto minutos depois lembrou de que se tratava de mais uma das ilusões de seu carrasco.

– Sammy, Sammy, Sammy quando você vai ver que nunca saiu dessa jaula? - disse Lucifer com a voz zombeteira de sempre.

– Você mais do que ninguém, sabe que eu saí daqui faz tempo! - Sam dizia isso apertando o ferimento em sua mão, tentando fazer com que aquilo acabasse, porém o ato foi em vão.

– Eu não teria tanta certeza assim! - No momento em que Lucifer disse isso Sam sentiu seu corpo ser penetrado por ganchos de ferro que estilhaçavam sua pele, uma dor tão grande e insuportável que Sam começou a gritar dentro e fora do sonho.

Dean estava com seu lap top quando ouviu os gritos agoniados de Sam, num movimento rápido o loiro saiu de sua cama e começou a sacudir o mais novo pelos ombros na tentativa de que este acordasse.

– Sammy... ACORDA! - Esbravejou Dean para que o irmão saisse de seu transe.

Sam felizmente acordou, porém estava tão assustado que enlaçou seus braços em torno de Dean e

não o soltou por um bom tempo. Sem dizer nada, só tremia muito como se estivesse com frio.

– Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. - Disse o mais velho tentando consolar o moreno.

– Isso nunca vai parar Dean eu tenho certeza, ele nunca vai me deixar em paz! - Disse Sam se soltando do irmão pois sua vontade nessa hora era de beija-lo.

Algumas horas depois de mais um susto, Sam estava sentado em sua cama assistindo a alguma coisa na TV porém não prestava muita atenção. Dean que tinha voltado para a frente do lap top até que...

– Vou tomar um banho Sammy, e mais tarde irei sair pra comprar algo para comermos porque eu tô

cheio de fome. - Disse o loiro enquanto tirava sua camisa e andava em direção ao banheiro.

Sam continua vendo televisão e escuta o chuveiro ligar, assim como um flash em sua mente ele lembrou da vez em que espionou Dean tomar banho, quando ele teve essa lembrança, eis que surge sentado ao seu lado Lúcifer.

– Por que não vai dar uma espiadinha Sam? Você fez isso uma vez e gostou muito, aposto que o Dean agora está bem mais musculoso e se corpo está mais desenvolvido. Se é que posso dizer assim! - soltou sua risada impiedosa e encarou Sam, que por sua vez ficou quieto como se Lúcifer não existisse.

Vendo que Sam estava duro na queda Lucy resolveu brincar um pouquinho mais com o garoto e começa a alisar o membro se Sam por cima da calça.

– Vamos Sammy eu sei que você está louco pra fazer isso! - Enquanto falava sentia o pênis de Sam ganhar vida por debaixo do tecido grosso de seu jeans.

Sam em momento algum dirigiu uma única palavra à Lúcifer porém com a carícia ele começou a soltar alguns gemidos. Isso fez com que Lucy aumentasse o ritmo e finalmente tirasse o pênis de Sam de dentro de suas calças, Sam começou a gemer mais alto e movimentava seus quadris em busca de mais contato com as mãos daquele que tanto o perturbava.

Dean finalmente terminou seu banho e enquanto se enxugava ouviu alguns sons vindo do quarto, no entanto achou que era da tv que Sam via.

Ao sair do banheiro Dean se depara com a cena mais estranha e sexy que já vira, Sam com seu membro pra fora da calça se masturbando em ritmo acelerado, ele estava de olhos fechados e gemia como se fosse um ator pornô. Dean não sabia o que fazer quanto a isso...

– Mas que porra é essa Sam, batendo umazinha enquanto eu estava no banho. Você podia pelo menos ter a decência de esperar eu sair daqui. - Dean estava achando graça daquela situação.

Sam, que estava de olhos fechados, levou um baita sustou com a voz grossa de Dean soando alta pelo quarto. Ele abriu os olhos e presenciou a visão mais perfeita que ja tivera, Dean somente de toalha com os cabelos ainda molhados, e goticulas d'água que escorriam pelo seu corpo. Isso fez com que Sam se excitasse ainda mais, o moreno levantou da cama e avançou nos lábios de Dean protagonizando um beijo quase pornográfico. Dean ainda tentou se soltar dos braços do moreno, porém todo o esforço que fez foi em vão, o irmão era muito mais forte e muito mais alto que ele.

Dean por fim não tentou mais lutar contra aquilo pois estava começando a gostar também de ter seu irmão ali o agarranndo com força, Sam percorria o corpo do loiro com as mãos enquanto Dean fazia o mesmo no corpo do mais novo. Dean enquanto chupava a língua de Sam começou a tirar a roupa do mais novo, logo este estava só com sua boxer e sua ereção parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. A toalha que estava na cintura de Dean ja estava no chão e nessa hora Sam pegou o membro duro de seu irmão e começou a masturba-lo levemete. Dean começou a gemer descontroladamente ao receber tal toque do mais novo.

– Sam que loucura é essa? - Falou Dean com a voz ja ofegante.

– Cala a boca Dean e deixa eu te chupar gostoso! - ao dizer isso Sam foi descendo seus lábios pelo corpo do mais velho, parou em seus mamilos e deu leves mordidas que fizeram o loiro urrar de tesão, enfim desceu mais um pouco e chegou no lugar aonde sempre quis brincar. Com um movimento rápido ele abocanhou o membro do loiro que ja estava nas alturas de tanto prazer. Dean segurou a cabeça de Sam e começou a ditar o ritmo.

– Isso Dean fode a minha boca... - Dean quando ouviu a suplica de seu irmão, o agarrou pelos cabelos com força e começou a meter na boca dele sem dó. Dean gemia tão alto que era bem capaz de ser ouvido a quilômetros de distancia.

Enquanto chupava Dean ferozmente, Sam sentiu uma mão que não era a sua tocando o seu membro. Parou por um minuto e pode reconhecer quem o estava tocando daquela forma, sim ele mesmo... Lúcifer, quando Sam parou o que estava fazendo ele se aconchegou por trás do corpo do moreno e disse:

– Você achou mesmo que eu ia ficar olhando seu irmãozinho foder você como uma vadia e não ia fazer nada? - disse isso e começou a roçar seu membro na bunda do moreno.

– Mas o que você tá fazendo? - Sam disse pra Lucy, enquanto Dean o olhava de pé e não entendia nada.

– O que houve Sam, tá falando com quem?

– Nada Dean, só relaxa! - E voltou a chupa-lo, nesse mesmo instante Lúcifer voltou a encocha-lo, o moreno estava tão fora de si que começou a rebolar sobre seu pênis enquanto gemia loucamente.

Poucos minutos depois Dean levantou Sam e o jogou na cama, logo começou a fazer o mesmo percurso que o moreno fez, chegou ao membro do irmão e abocanhou sem cerimônia. Quando sentiu a boca quente de Dean em seu pênis, Sam começou a urrar de tesão. Lúcifer neste momento estava completamente nu deitado na cama ao lado de Sam. Ele começou a se masturbar olhando para o rosto do moreno que, tomou a iniciativa e começou a masturba-lo. Fazia movimentos alternados entre mega rápidos e dolorosamente lentos, Lucy gemia contidamente. Dean continuava chupando Sam porém logo viu que este chegaria ao orgosmo rápido demais.

– Eu quero sentir você Sammy! - Dean disse e esperou a reação do mais novo.

– Eu quero que você me coma com força, assim como você faz com essas vadias que você pega! - Ao ouvir isso Dean lambuzou seus próprios dedos com saliva e começou a penetrar Sam centímetro por centímetro, enfiou o primeiro dedo e sentiu o mais novo se contorcer pela invasão, alguns segundos depois quando o moreno já havia se acostumado ele enfiou o segundo dedo e ficou fazendo leves movimentos de vai e vem. Quando sentiu que Sam estava bem relaxado ele colocou o irmão de quatro e começou a força sua entrada naquele corpo quente. Ele enfiava seu membro calmamente mas Sam estava impaciente.

– Enfia tudo em mim de uma vez, para com essa babaquice não sou uma garotinha! - Ao ouvir isso Dean enterrou de uma vez só em Sam, que soltou um grito alto de dor. Ele esperou um pouco para que o moreno relaxasse e começou com os movimentos de entra e sai, a cada segundo Dean ia aumentando o ritmo das estocadas enquanto Sam implorava por mais.

– Como você é apertado Sammy, se eu soubesse que você era assim tão gostoso eu nunca iria pegar ninguém na rua! - Dean já estava completamente suado e já respirava com dificuldade.

Lucy quando viu que Dean estava metendo com força em Sam não pode perder a piada, encostou seus lábios quentes na orelha do moreno e disse:

– Era isso que você sempre quis né? Que ele te botasse de quatro e te chamasse de putinha. Mas é aí que você se engana pequeno Sammy, você é a minha putinha ou você não se lembra o que fizemos no inferno?! - Nesse momento a cabeça de Sam foi tomada por flashes onde ele se via transando loucamente com Lucifer.

Nesse momento Lucy ficou de joelhos na frente de Sam o agarrou pelos cabelos, com muito mais força do que quando Dean o fez, e disse:

– Abre essa boquinha linda pro papai te dar leitinho vai! - Não esperou por resposta da parte de Sam, enfiou seu membro na boca do mais novo e começou a fode-la com força sem pensar que Sam teria que respirar em algum momento.

Sam estava no auge do prazer, realizou seu desejo de ser fodido pelo seu irmão e de bônus estava sentindo o gosto delicioso do membro do próprio Diabo. Dean estocava com força em Sam e soltava pequenas frases como "Que rabo maravilhoso!" e "Rebola mais pra mim Sammy!". Enquanto Lucy gemia de prazer com a boca deliciosa do moreno em torno do seu membro. Sam, enquanto era fodido por seu irmão e Lucy, começou a se masturbar freneticamente.

– Dean eu tô quase gozando, mete esse pau com mais força! - Dean aumentou mais o ritmo, o que parecia impossivel já que ele estava metendo numa velocidade indiscritivel. Sam olhou pra Lucy com a cara mais safada e disse quase que num sussurro:

– Agora se prepara! - disse isso e começou a chupa-lo com muito mais força do que anteriormente ele lambia toda a extensão do pênis e depois enfiava tudo na boca. Começou a lamber os testículos de Lucy enfiando as bolas na boca vez ou outra. Sam começou a gemer alto demais e Dean e Lucy perceberam que ele iria gozar e intensificaram mais ainda duas estocadas, segundos depois Sam solta uma lufada de ar e esparrama seu gozo pela cama, ao sentir as contrações do anus do mais novo em torno de seu pênis Dean também gozou despejando seu liquido quente dentro do irmão. Ao ver a cena Lúcifer não aguentou, pegou Sam pelos cabelos tirou o pênis da boca dele e começou a bater no rosto do moreno com o próprio membro enquanto se masturbava aceleradamente.

– Abre essa boca pra sentir o gosto do seu macho! - Sam obedeceu as ordens daquele que fora seu carrasco por muito tempo até que sentiu aqueles jatos quentes em sua boca e rosto, Lucy gozou como se estivesse a anos sem transar e Sam fez questão de não desperdiçar nenhuma gota daquele liquido maravilhoso.

Após essa maratona de sexo selvagem Sam se permitiu deitar com Dean ao seu lado, ambos abraçados, Lucifer já tinha desaparecido e os irmão ficaram num silêncio mortal.

– O que foi que nós fizemos Dean? - Sam não sabia qual seria a reação do irmão após o ato.

– Eu não sei você Sammy, mas eu fiz o melhor sexo da minha vida e estou disposto a fazer novamente. - Dean disse para a total surpresa de Sam.

– Sério Dean? - Sam estava abobalhado com a facilidade com que o irmão lidou com o fato.

– É claro que é sério, mas não antes de eu comer um cheeseburger! - disse isso e gargalhou gostosamente dando um beijo nos lábios de Sam. Dean se levantou catou suas roupas, as vestiu e saiu em busca de uma lanchonete aberta aquela hora da madrugada, saiu do quarto deixando um Sam nu numa cama de solteiro. Dean em momento nenhum se condenou ou achou que era uma aberração, a única coisa que ele pensou foi "A família Winchester nunca foi uma família convencional!"


End file.
